


Talking With a Full Mouth

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve gets a little frisky in a corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking With a Full Mouth

“Swerve, I don’t think we should be doing this here,” panted Tailgate, his hips unconsciously canting forward into the waiting mouth at his pedes, despite his protests. Swerve hummed non-committedly around Tailgate’s spike, his helm bobbing up and down as he slurped around the head. 

Tailgate whined. “What if someone sees us?”

“So?” came Swerve’s muffled reply. He swallowed down to the base before pulling up to the tip in quick rapid successions. Moaning, Tailgate’s servos scrambled against the wall behind him for purchase.

“Oh Primus,” he gasped, nearly forgetting his earlier reservations. However, with a quick glance around the empty corridor they were currently located in, his earlier anxieties returned in full force.

“‘So?’ What if it’s someone like Ultra Magnus?” The mere thought of anyone finding them in this situation was mortifying to Tailgate, but the thought of the strict, prudish enforcer finding them was enough to send shivers of fright down Tailgate’s back strut.

Swerve released the spike with a ‘pop,’ mouthing along its length. Tailgate squirmed in response.

“So, let him watch,” smirking around the spike, Swerve proceeded to swallow the length down to the base, the cabling in his throat constricting to create a wonderful cascade of pleasure for Tailgate. The blue minibot moaned wantonly.

“But-but…OH-” Tailgate arched his back in pleasure, unconsciously shoveling his spike further down Swerve’s throat tubing. The other minibot didn’t seem to mind the slight discomfort, enthusiastically swallowing around the intrusion.

As pleasure began to overcome his processor, Tailgate’s earlier doubts were quickly set aside. They still clung at the edges of his consciousness, but he could not bring himself to care as he felt the first dredges of overload approaching.

Swerve gripped Tailgate’s hips, tasting the charge on his glossa. He groaned softly, the vibrations traveling through Tailgate’s spike. Tailgate shrieked, the sensation being the final tipping point as overload overcame him.

Venting hard as his fans attempted to cool his systems, Tailgate watched in fascination as the other minibot swallowed as much transfluid as he could manage. A few droplets escaped despite his efforts and Tailgate watched in fascination as they dribbled down Swerve’s chin.

The spike slowly retracted back to its housing and Swerve was left licking his lips. His digit scooped up the residue on his chin, sucking it off with just as much relish as he did with the spike beforehand. He jumped to his pedes, kissing Tailgate’s mask affectionately.

“See, nothing to worry about,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Tailgate’s waste. Tailgate simply huffed in response.


End file.
